The Flower Boy
by Miknel-san
Summary: We all know what happens when people breath in the pollen Celine sprays when she drinks Coke, but have you wondered what would happen if Rito was ever sprayed. (It is up to you if you want to follow or favorite, but I like reading your reviews.)
1. Chapter 1: A Peaceful Morning

**The Flower Boy**

**Chapter 1: A Peaceful Morning**

The rays of the morning sun shined its way into the room of Yuuki Rito, as the boy in question was waking up, the door to his room opens. Rito then smells a sweet aroma, _What's that smell? Is it... _He thinks as he opens his eyes to see the smiling face of Celine, "Good morning Celine." He says with a smile to the little girl sitting next to him.

"Mau." She says happily.

Rito then looks around the room and sees no sign of Lala or Momo, "What a nice way to wake up?" He says as he pats her head softly causing her to coo happily. Rito then picks her up and gets out of bed. "Is Mikan down stairs?" He asks.

"Mau." She says with a nod.

Rito exits his room and makes his way down stairs where he meets his little sister Mikan cooking breakfast, "Good morning Mikan." He says with joy in his voice.

Mikan looks at her brother and smiles, "Good morning Rito. You seem like you're in a good mood, sleep well?" She asks then returns to her work.

Rito sets Celine down in her high chair and looks back at Mikan, "For once, yes. Celine was the one who woke me up today, how can I not be in a good mood after seeing her smile first thing in the morning?" He says with a smile.

As Mikan finishes making breakfast she looks at Rito and smiles, "I feel the same way when I see her each morning." _I wonder if this is the way mom and dad felt when we were little? _She thinks. "Rito breakfast is ready so go get the others and get dressed for school too, okay." She tells him as she begins to set the table.

"Okay Mikan, I'll be back down later." He says as he heads back up, but at the top of the stairs he stops when he sees a long black Devilukean tail coming out of his open bed room door, _Okay, which one is it? _He asks himself. He looks in to see the back of Nana looking around the room. "Looking for something Nana?" He asks startling the second princess.

Nana jumps at the sound of his voice, "Rito?... I wasn't looking for anything." She says as she turns to face him. "So, why weren't you in your room?" She asks.

"Celine woke me up earlier and I took her down stairs." He says. "Which reminds me, breakfast is ready. Do you mind telling you sisters for me, while I get dressed?" He asks.

"Okay Rito." She says as she walks past him towards her sisters' rooms in the attic. _He seems like he's in a good mood today, I wonder why. _She thinks.

Rito goes into his room and changes into his school uniform, afterwards he heads back down to the kitchen and helps Mikan set up the table for breakfast. Moments later the Devilukean sisters come down stairs and start eating; with Rito sitting in between Mikan and Celine, Nana sitting on Mikan's left and Momo sitting to the right of Celine with Lala sitting between them.

"Mau." Celine says happily after taking a bite of her food which causes Rito to look at her and smile.

Momo looks at Celine with a smile as well, she then looks at Rito, "She says the food is delicious." She says then continues eating.

"I can tell, Celine loves Mikan's cooking." Rito says then continues eating. Afterwards when everyone's done Rito collects the dishes and washes them.

They then leave the house and head to school. Rito and Lala leading the way, Momo holding Celine with Nana behind them. "Mau?" She asks looking up at Momo.

Rito stops and looks back to see the two of them looking at him, "Rito-san, it seem Celine-san want you to carry her today." Momo says.

Rito smiles and turns away, "Okay, hop on Celine." He says kneeling down.

The flower girl then jumps out of Momo's arms and on to Rito's shoulders, "Mau." She exclaims happily as Rito continues walking.

They arrive at school and separate, "I'll meet you in class Lala, I'm taking Celine to Mikado-sensei's office." Rito says as he heads off towards said doctors office.

"Okay Rito, bye Celine see you later." She says with a wave just before she heads to class.

Rito enters the nurses office to see Mikado working on her computer, "Good morning sensei." He says placing Celine on the ground and she runs towards Mikado.

Mikado turns to see her visitors, "Good morning Yuuki-kun." Celine then jumps up and starts to hug her, "And good morning to you too Celine-san." She says returning the hug.

"Mikado-sensei, I'd just like to say 'thank you' for watching over Celine for us during school hours. Since there's no one to watch her at home, I'm really grateful to you." He says as he bows his head.

The school nurse looks at the boy in front of her, "It's no problem at all Yuuki-kun, I enjoy looking after her. She's just so cute." She says giving Celine another hug.

Rito straightens up, "Well, thank you sensei. I'll be back later Celine." He says as he leaves with a wave.

"Mau." She says with a wave.

Class for Rito goes by without a hitch and before he knows it, it's lunch time, "Rito, we're going to meet up with my sisters at the roof, you coming?" Lala asks as she and their other friends approach Rito.

Rito stands up, "I'll meet you guys there I need to go check on Celine." He says as he leaves.

Rito exits the classroom and starts walking towards Mikado's office, he then stops at a vending machine with the word 'Coke' on it, "This is new, when did they put this here?" He asks out loud. "I am a little thirsty, why not?" He says as he put some coins into the machine and presses a button causing a Coke bottle to emerge. He then puts it in his bag and starts waking again, but stops when he notices something to the left side of the vending machine, "What the?" Rito asks as he sees a large pile of empty Coke bottles on the floor, _No, she couldn't have..._ He then feels the ground shake.

He turns around to see a mob of random students with flowers on top of their heads and hearts in their eyes, "Yuuki-kun I love you!" They shout together as they run towards him at full speed.

_She did._ Rito in turn runs down the hall as fast as his legs can carry him.

****A/N ****Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review with your thoughts and opinions.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pollen Run

**The Flower Boy**

**Chapter 2: The Pollen Run**

Last time, {Rito exits the classroom and starts walking towards Mikado's office, he then stops at a vending machine with the word 'Coke' on it, "This is new, when did they put this here?" He asks out loud. "I am a little thirsty, why not?" He says as he put some coins into the machine and presses a button causing a Coke bottle to emerge. He then puts it in his bag and starts waking again, but stops when he notices something to the left side of the vending machine, "What the?" Rito asks as he sees a large pile of empty Coke bottles on the floor, _No, she couldn't have..._ He then feels the ground shake.

He turns around to see a mob of random students with flowers on top of their heads and hearts in their eyes, "Yuuki-kun I love you!" They shout together as they run towards him at full speed.

_She did._ Rito in turn runs down the hall as fast as his legs can carry him.}

A few halls away Saki, her friends Aya and Rin, are walking together, _Oh, Zastin-sama it's so nice of you to ask me out on such a lovely night. _She thinks as daydreams of going out on a date with Zastin. At that moment Rito turns the corner and almost runs right into Saki. Snapping out of her little fantasy Saki asks, "Yuuki Rito, why are you running?"

"I'm running from 'love'." He says out of breath.

Saki looks at him in shock, "Why would you run from love, I would never run away from love." Saki says remembering her daydream.

He hears the shouts of the students stampeding towards them, "You would if it was like that." He says pointing at the love struck mob.

Saki looks at what Rito was pointing at and starts to panick, "You maybe right, let's run before we get trampled." She says as the three friends run one way and Rito runs the other way followed by the mob.

Meanwhile at the elementary school Mikan attends, _Rito's in a good mood today. I should make his favorite foods tonight, it'll make him even happier. _She thinks as she stares at her teacher, Haruno Nitta, with a smile on her face.

Standing in the front of the class giving a lecture, _Yuuki-chan is smiling, I must be doing a good job._ She thinks after a quick look at Mikan. As the lesson continues the door to the classroom opens. "Oh, what a cutie?" She asks.

Mikan looks up from her notes and sees Celine in the door way with half a bottle of Coke, _Oh no. _She thinks as she takes a breath and plugs her nose as Celine releases her pollen on the class. Moments later Mikan checks her head to find no flower there, _Oh, thank god. _She thinks in relief. She then notices her teacher has a flower on her head, she turns and sees the other students are the same, _This is not good._

Haruno Nitta and the other students leave the class saying, "I love Yuuki Rito."

Back with Rito still being chased by the same mob, with the added edition of the Principle who is closing in on the poor boy, "Yuuki-kun hold me!" He shouts.

Rito runs a little faster just to stay out of the man's reach. _I just need to lose them and make it home. _He thinks as he runs towards his house. As he reaches his street he hears his name being called ahead of him, he then sees a group running towards him, _Isn't that Mikan's class? _He asks himself. The two groups close in on him, so he takes side road that leads to the park.

When he gets there however he is ambushed by men in purple cat costumes, "I love you Yuuki Rito." They shout as they jump to get him, but Rito manages to avoided them and they collide with the other two groups. Rito takes this as an opportunity and rushes home.

Back at school on the roof, "Rito still isn't here and lunch will be over soon." Lala says with a hint of worry.

The door to the roof opens and Mikado appears with a worried expression, "Lala-chan have you seen Celine-san, she seems to have disappeared on me." She asks.

"No, not since this morning." Lala answers.

"She's probably with Rito-san right now." Momo says as she walks up to them, "I'm sheer we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Rito enters his room leaving his door open just a crack, drops his school bag on the floor and crawls into bed, _I'm so tired, because of that incident today I've been chased all over the city. What am I going to do with her? _He thinks as he gets under the covers and places the pillow on top of his head.

Moments later Rito is fast asleep when Celine enters the room through the cracked door and looks around. She then walks over to Rito's school bag and finds the bottle of Coke he had bought earlier. After drinking every last drop from the bottle she wonders around the room hiccupping then she lets out a cloud of pollen that fills the room.

Meanwhile Mikan is walking up the stairs with her school bag on her shoulder, "Celine has caused a lot of trouble today. I wonder where she is now?" She asks out loud as she reaches the top of stairs. She then sees some pollen leak out of Rito's room and dissipates, "Celine?" She then enters her brother's room the see Celine sleeping on the floor holding an empty Coke bottle like it was a teddy bear. "Oh Celine, what am I going to do with you?" She asks as she walks into the room and picks up the sleeping girl, "Well, at least one was in here." She says to herself as she looks around the room, then exits.

Hours later Momo and Nana walk into the kitchen to catch a whiff of the meal Mikan had just finished cooking, "Mikan-san that smells so good." Momo says as she takes another whiff.

Mikan looks over at the twins as she sets the table, "Thanks Momo-san. I made some of Rito's favorite foods because of the day he had, just to jeer him up." She says. "Rito should be in his room by now, can you two go get him for me?" She asks.

"Okay." They say together as they head up to Rito's room.

"Rito-san dinner's ready. Rito-san?" Momo calls as they enter, "Where's Rito-san?" She asks.

"Maybe he's not home yet." Nana says folding her arms.

Momo walks further in and picks up the school bag off the floor, "His school stuff is here, so..." She stops mid-sentence when she hears a sound. "What was that?" She asks.

"What was what?" Nana asks walking up to her twin.

"Mau," was all that was heard. "Was that Celine-san?" Nana asks.

"It didn't sound like Celine-san's voice."

"Then who..." She didn't finish her question as a pillow hits her back.

"Mau?" The voice says again, but to Momo it said, "Can't I get some sleep without you two making a racket, I'm tired?"

The twins turn to see a orange-haired infant with a blue flower on top of his head, sitting on the head of Rito's bed, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

_Rito-san?_

****A/N**** Okay chapter two is done, I'm going to have fun with this. Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review with your thoughts and opinions.


	3. Chapter 3: The Flower Boy

**The Flower Boy**

**Chapter 3: The Flower Boy **

Last time, {"Mau?" The voice says again, but to Momo it said, "Can't I get some sleep without you two making a racket, I'm tired?"

The twins turn to see a orange-haired infant with a blue flower on top of his head, sitting on the head of Rito's bed, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

_Rito-san?_}

Nana walks up to the child on the bed and gets a closer look at the boy, he is wearing a large white shirt, "What a cutie." She says picking him up and hugging him. "Where did you come from little one?"

"Mau?" He asks trying to get away, but what Momo heard was, "Since when did you think I'm cute Nana and how and why are you holding me.?"

Momo then walks up to her twin, "Umm, Nana. I think that's Rito-san." She says.

Nana looks at her twin, "What do you mean Momo?" She asks. "There's no way that this little cutie is that beast, Rito."

"Mau!" "I've told you not to call me 'beast', now put me down Nana!" He says trying to get out of her arms.

"Nana, he has spiky orange hair, do you see what color his eyes are?" Momo asks.

Nana lifts the boy to eye level to see that they are golden brown in color. "They're golden brown." She says eyes wide in realization. She then sets the kid down on the bed, "Ri-Rito?" She asks.

"Mau?" "Yes, Nana?" He asks looking up at her.

Nana looks at Momo with a confused look, "Rito-san, what happened to you?" Momo asks kneeling down.

"Mau?" "What do you mean 'what happened to me'?" He asks, he then looks around, _Why does everything look bigger then usual, or is it_ just... He thinks as he looks down at his hands to find them looking like that of an infant's. "Mau!?" "What happened to me!?" He shouts and starts panicking.

"Rito-san, please calm down. It seems you've transformed into the same species as Celine-san." Momo says standing up.

_So, that means __Momo is the __only one who can understand me and maybe Celine as well. _He thinks.

"What's going on up there!?" Mikan shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

Nana walks to the stairs, "That's umm... it's hard to explain, you should come and see for yourself." She says unsure of what's going on herself.

Mikan gives her the deadpan look as she walks up to her. "What's so hard about waking up my stupid big brother?" She asks as she follows Nana to Rito's room. She then sees Rito standing on the bed, "Where did this little kid come from?" She asks.

Momo turns to her, "Mikan-san. I don't know how it happened, but this little kid is Rito-san." She explains.

Mikan takes another look at the boy, "Looks like I have a baby brother now." She says with a smile and a light chuckle.

"Mau!" "Mikan, this is no time for jokes!" Rito shouts as he stomps his feet on his bed.

"Mikan-san, this is no time for making jokes." Momo says to the Yuuki girl.

"You're right, I'm sorry. So, how did this happen?" She asks.

"We don't know we found him like this." Nana answers.

Mikan looks at her brother on the bed, _Hmm, I wonder._ She thinks. She then turns to Momo, "Momo-san, can you ask Rito how long he has been in his room today?" She asks.

Momo looks at Mikan questionably, "Hmm, okay Mikan-san." She says just before turning to Rito, "Rito-san, how long have you been in your room today?" She asks.

Rito looks at Momo, "Mau." "I'm been in here the moment I got home, why?" He answers.

"He says he's been in here the moment he got home." Momo says turning back to Mikan. "Why, do you have an idea about what happened to Rito-san?"

"I think I do. When I got home I saw pollen leaking out of Rito's room and I found Celine laying on the floor with an empty coke bottle..." She explains getting worried looks from the others.

"Mau?" "What?" Rito asks as he jumps off the bed and runs to his school bag and goes through it. "Mau!" "It's gone!" He shouts.

"What's gone Rito-san?" Momo asks.

"Mau." "The coke I bought earlier today. Celine must have gotten into it after I fell asleep." Rito explains.

"So, it was Celine-san's pollen that did this to Rito-san?" Momo asks.

"It seems that way. It's a completely different effect then usual." Mikan says remembering how Celine's pollen affects others.

"So, how do we reverse it?" Nana asks looking from Mikan to Momo and back.

"How do we reverse what?" Lala asks as she enters the room with Celine in her arms.

Celine jumps out of Lala's arms and lands next to Rito, "Mau!" "New friend, hi my name's Celine what's yours?" She asks.

"Mau." "Celine it's me, Rito." He answers.

She looks at curiously, "Mau?" "Rito? Why you look so different?" She asks.

After the explanations about what happened to Rito, "Eh, are you serous?" Lala asks to which the other three girls nod. She then looks at Rito, "Don't worry Rito. I'll find a way to reverse this." She tells him as she picks him up and holds him close causing him to turn a little red.

Momo then picks up Celine, "So, how will you reverse it Onee-sama?" She asks.

"I'll have to do some research on Celine's pollen then start experimenting..." She says but a low gurgling sound interrupts her, "Hmm, Rito was that you?" She asks a redder faced Rito.

"Well it is dinner time..." Mikan says as she leaves. "Let's go eat. You can do your research after that, okay Lala-san."

"Right, I can't do any research with an empty tummy." She says as she, with Rito, follows Mikan down to dinner.

"Mau!" "Food, food, Mikan made food!" Celine cries as she escapes from Momo and heads down stairs.

The twins follow the toddler each with their own thoughts, _I can't believe I held that beast close to me, to bad he didn't transform into a cute little animal... NO, he's sis' fiancé I need to get these thoughts out of my head._ Nana thinks shaking her head as she and Momo walk down the stairs.

_Hmm, it could take a while for Onee-sama to return Rito-san back to normal... maybe I can use this to advance the harem plan?_ Momo thinks as she and Nana enter the kitchen and sit at the table to eat.

****A/N**** Okay, chapter 3 is finished. Later chapters may take a while as I need to come up with more ideas for this story, so until then Fav/Follow if you want, but leave a review with your thoughts, opinions and some ideas.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and a BATH?

**The Flower Boy**

**Chapter 4: Dinner and... a BATH!?**

Last time, {"I'll have to do some research on Celine's pollen then start experimenting..." She says but a low gurgling sound interrupts her, "Hmm, Rito was that you?" She asks a redder faced Rito.

"Well it is dinner time..." Mikan says as she leaves. "Let's go eat. You can do your research after that, okay Lala-san."

"Right, I can't do any research with an empty tummy." She says as she, with Rito, follows Mikan down to dinner.

"Mau!" "Food, food, Mikan made food!" Celine cries as she escapes from Momo and heads down stairs.

The twins follow the toddler each with their own thoughts, _I can't believe I held that beast close to me, to bad he didn't transform into a cute little animal... NO, he's sis' fiancé I need to get these thoughts out of my head._ Nana thinks shaking her head as she and Momo walk down the stairs.

_Hmm, it could take a while for Onee-sama to return Rito-san back to normal... maybe I can use this to advance the harem plan?_ Momo thinks as she and Nana enter the kitchen and sit at the table to eat.}

Everyone is sitting in their seats, everyone except Rito who is sitting on Lala's lap, they put their hands together, "Thank you for the meal." They say together.

"Mau." "Yes, thanks of the food." Celine says as they all start eating.

As everyone eats Rito is having a hard time using his chopsticks with his tiny hand, _Why is it so hard to use them?_ He asks himself, he then looks at Celine_, Celine can use them just fine, then again she's used to it. _

Lala notices Rito having trouble so she lends him a hand and feeds him, "Rito, say ahh." She says as she brings his food to his mouth.

Rito refuses at first but gives in and eats the food, _This is only temporary, this is only temporary... _He tells himself as Lala continues to feed him.

"So, what are we going to do with Rito at school?" Nana asks as everyone looks up at her, "He can't go to class like this." She says pointing at him.

Momo looks at Rito then looks at Celine, "Rito-san can just stay with Celine-chan at Mikado-sensai's office until Onee-sama reverses he's transformation." She says looking at her twin then continues eating.

"Yeah, but she might try breast-feeding him like she does with Celine-san." Mikan says causing both Rito and Nana to spit out their food.

"How do you know about that?" Nana asks standing up.

Mikan smirks, "I know Mikado-sensai more than you think I do." She says as Nana sits down.

Momo eats with a small blush on her face, _Mikado-sensai is so lucky, I can't breast feed Rito-san because nothing will come out. But I can still try it. _Momo thinks as she imagines Rito sucking on her breast. Mikan looks at Momo suspiciously.

Later Mikan finishes cleaning up while everyone else is in the living room watching the Magical Kyouko show, she walks in and sees Rito sitting on Momo's lap, _Hmm, Momo-san. I need to think of a way to get Rito away from her. _She thinks, she then remembers that it's bath night for Celine, "Celine-san, bath night." She says causing the little girl to rush over with a big smile on her face, "Mau!" "Yay, bath!" Mikan picks her up then looks over at Rito, "You too Rito." She says causing Rito to look at her horrified.

Momo standing up holding Rito, "I don't mind giving Rito-san a bath later, Mikan-san." She says causing Rito to look at her more horrified.

"No, Momo-san!" Mikan says abruptly which causes Momo to sit back down with a pout.

Lala then stands up, "Can I give Rito a bath, Mikan?" She asks.

"Of course Lala-san." She answers, "But the bath is a bit too small. Can you use one of your inventions to make it a little bit bigger?" She asks with a smile.

"Ya I can do that, come on Rito, bath time." She says bending over, grabbing Rito.

"Mau!?" "Don't I get a saying in this!?" He asks as Lala picks him up and walks out to join Mikan and Celine.

Momo watches them leave, "Why can't I take a bath with them?" She asks out loud. "Oh well, I'll get another opportunity tonight." She says under her breath.

Nana just catching this looks at her twin, "Not if Mikan-san has anything to say about it." She says getting Momo to look at her, "She'll probably make that beast sleep in her room until sis turns him back to normal."

Momo places her finger on her chin, "Your right Nana, this'll work out just fine." She says with a small smile looking back at the tv.

Mikan, Celine, Lala and Rito enter the bathroom and Mikan undresses herself and Celine as Lala places her invention on the door to the bath, "That should double the bath in size." She then undresses herself as Rito covers his eyes.

"Mau!?" "Why do I have to take a bath now, of all times!?" He asks knowing that the only one that can understand him is Celine, said girl then walks up to him.

"Mau." "You small funny, that's why." She answers.

Mikan then comes up to Rito and pulls his shirt off [it being his only piece of clothing] she then tosses it in with the other clothes and she then picks Rito up, "Come on Rito, Celine-san let's get washed up." She says opening the door and they walk in.

Lala washes Rito as Mikan washes Celine, they then wash each others backs and afterwards they get in the tub, which is twice its normal size thanks to Lala. The two girls are sitting facing each other, Rito in Lala's lap(with his eye's closed no less) and Celine in Mikan's, "Rito, you'll have to barrow some of Celine's clothes for now and you'll be sleeping in my room." She says.

"Can't he sleep in my room, Mikan?" Lala asks.

"No, he'll sleep in my room, I need to keep an eye on him." She says looking at her 'baby' brother with caring eyes.

"Okay." She says with a frown on her face.

They spend a few more minutes in the bath before getting out. Now, in Mikan's room Mikan is dressed in her pajamas and the two little ones are each wearing a nightshirt, one blue and one pink, "Okay you two, time for bed." She says tucking them in Celine's bed, turning out the light and going to bed herself.

****A/N**** Later chapters may take a while as I need to come up with more ideas for this story, so until then Fav/Follow if you want, but leave a review with your thoughts, opinions and some ideas, **for this story**.


	5. Chapter 5: The Babysitter

**A/N **I've recently seen chapter 51 of TLR Darkness (around January 06, 2015; then I read the English version later when it was available) and I laughed the whole time. I wont spoil anything for those who have not seen or read it yet, I thought it was "interesting" and funny, so I thought I'd share it in this A/N and it got me thinking, do you think the authors/writers of animes/mangas read fanfiction of their work for ideas, just a thought. Now, on with the story.

**The Flower Boy**

**Chapter 5: The Babysitter**

Last time, {In Mikan's room Mikan is dressed in her pajamas and the two little ones are each wearing a nightshirt, one blue and one pink, "Okay you two, time for bed." She says tucking them in Celine's bed, turning out the light and going to bed herself.}

The next day, Rito is laying in Celine's bed in Mikan's room and slowly opens his eyes. Rito sits up, stretches and yawns he then rubs the sleepiness from his eyes. He then looks around confused, _Why am I in Mikan's room?_ He asks himself. He then remembers what happened the day before, _Oh, that's right I shrank and became the same as Celine. _He then notices some clothes on the bed; a t-shirt, overalls, socks and a pair of girly underwear. He looks at the underwear with a expression of shock on his face, "Mau!?" "Does Mikan seriously think I'm going to wear that!?" He asks out loud. Rito then gets dressed, with the exception of the underwear, and exits through the open door and heads down stairs, hoping down each step until he reaches the bottom. He turns the corner and looks into the kitchen to see Mikan setting breakfast on the table.

Rito's about to walk in when he's grabbed from behind and lifted up, "Good morning, Rito." Lala says hugging the boy, who turns red as he sees Lala completely naked with only a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Mau!" "Lala! Put some clothes on!" He yells trying to get free as Peke floats down and dresses Lala in her school uniform. Rito then calms down as Nana and Momo join them down stairs.

Everyone than sits in their seats, everyone except Rito who is in Lala's lap, they put their hands together, "Thank you for the meal." They say together.

"Mau." "Yes, thanks of the food." Celine says as they all start eating.

* * *

Later, the three pink haired sisters are walking down the street towards school, Rito in Lala's arms and Celine in Momo's, _This is so embarrassing, why me?_ He asks himself.

Momo looks over at Rito, _I wanted to carry Rito-san to school._ She thinks.

They arrive at school, Nana then separates from the group, "I'm going to head to class Momo."

Momo turns her head "Okay Nana, I'll see you there." and head towards Mikado's office. They then reach Mikado's office. Lala opens the door, "Good morning, Mikado-sensei." She says.

Mikado, sitting at her desk looking at some paperwork, looks up at her visitors, "Oh, good morning you two. What can I do for you?" She says as they walk in. She then notices Rito in Lala's arms, "Who's the little boy?" She asks after they enter the room.

"Mau!" "Let me down!" Celine calls out.

"Okay, Celine-san." Momo says setting her down, she then closes the door behind her. Celine then rushes over to Mikado.

Lala, still holding Rito, approaches the school nurse, "Mikado-sensei, I know it's hard to believe, but this is Rito." She says as she holds Rito up to the nurse.

Mikado blinks a few times and takes a good look at Rito, "Hmm, he certainly looks like Yuuki-kun." She says. "Do you know what happened?" She asks picking Celine up and setting the girl on her lap.

"Well, you see..." Momo enplanes the situation of Rito's transformation, "... and that's it. Can you help us by keeping an eye on Rito-san while we're in class?" She asks.

Mikado smiles, "Of course I'll help, that's what I'm here for." She says patting Celine's head softly.

Momo bows her head, "Thank you, Mikado-sensei."

"Yes, thank you Mikado-sensei." Lala says as she sets Rito on the floor, "We'll be back later Rito." She says leaning down to kiss Rito's forehead making him turn red. She and Momo then head to their classrooms.

Rito still in a daze, snaps out of it when he hears a soft sucking and moaning sounds coming from behind him. He turns to see Celine sucking on one of Mikado's exposed breasts, he turns a brighter shade of red, "Mau!?" "What the!?"

Mikado opens her eye's and sees Rito looking at her, "Yuuki-kun, would you like a mid-morning snack as well?" She asks him, "Celine-san always does and I don't mind it and there's plenty to go around." She says with a moan.

"Mau!" "No way!" He yells making a jump for the door, it opens and he runs out of there.

Mikado leans back in her chair, "Yuuki-kun is so cute when he plays hard to get." She says with a bit of sadness in her voice, but then moans in pleasure from breastfeeding Celine.

Rito runs down the hall away from Mikado's office still with a blush on his face, "Mau!?" "Why me!?"

****A/N**** Okay that's chapter 5, sorry I haven't been uploading much I got school, life and a little bit of laziness to blame for that. Also chapter 3 of **Lala's Fanfiction** is almost done, just a bit more to go on it. Later chapters may take a while as I need to come up with more ideas for this story, so until then Fav/Follow if you want, but leave a review with your thoughts, opinions and some ideas, **for this story**.


End file.
